


shorts

by Space_ninja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cute, Cutting, Declarations Of Love, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: A bunch of random things i wrote UwU*cutting appears in chapter 4*
Kudos: 1





	1. reality

Sad people like imaging the world where someone loves them. They like imagining someone who cares enough to stay with them until they get better. Someone to kiss the scars they fought to hide and hold them when the dam behind their eyes breaks. A person they can love forever. That doesn’t happen though. Maybe for a few months, you get your fairytale but that doesn’t last forever. Eventually, you become too much. Eventually, they cant take it. It breaks them as much as it breaks you so they leave. You decide to wait for them at your expense. You wait for them to figure their life out and come back. Then the habits come back. The empty pit in your stomach is deeper than before so you fill it with alcohol and pain. You numb yourself because if you didn’t you would drown in hopelessness. The nightmares, the loneliness, the empty it consumes you, and eats you alive. That's just reality.


	2. Under the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling poetic but couldn't quite poetry

Late-night phone calls  
Whispered ‘i love you’s   
Hugs that lasted a bit too long  
Touches that lingered  
Glances from across the room  
Skipping classes to meet for a few minutes  
Unspoken words behind ‘goodbye’   
Messages slipped in his pocket   
Texts send to her phone   
Cups of coffee and bags of chocolate  
Quiet exchanges in staircases   
Walking to class together late   
Shy smiles and gentle touches  
Laying together doing nothing for hours  
Phones off and doors locked   
Clothing strewn across the room   
Blinds down with the radio playing  
Soft kisses   
Bland excuses to parents  
White lies to friends   
He held her hand under the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	3. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is rly bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each capital spells something

Luck is when you look Over the table, and he comes into View. it’s not Expected

A smile stretches across his face, and he begins Talking to you.

Forever crosses your mind as he introduces himself. It tickles the back of your brain. you try to Remind yourself you cant Spend forever with him. yet,   
Time stops when you look into his eyes.

‘Silly’ you tell yourself, It’ll never happen, but your heart still spins in a Giddy whirl when he says your name. He becomes your world in seconds. This is love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)
> 
> The phrase is the title btw


	4. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break up tal
> 
> *warning*: this includes self harm if that is triggering please don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: thoughts  
> Bold italics: male text  
> Underlined italics: female texting

A ringing echoes through the room, it his notification sound. She jumps up from where she was sitting to her phone. Quickly she opens her messages relived hes finally talking to her again. The empty pit in her is drowned out with excitement. With heart filled eyes she scans for his contact name on opens his message. 

**_I'm really sorry about this but I need to end this relationship for now. My life is stressful and I really cant take the extra pressure of a relationship. This has nothing to do with you, you are amazing and caring, this is about me. I'm sorry. - love, Me_**

She scans over the message a million times. Each time she grows more desperate for the sign it's a joke. She reads it slower picking through every line but the message reads genuine. Quietly she puts her phone down and waits. The last bit of hope she has is waiting for the text that says it's not real. Minutes pass filled of her mindlessly tapping her fingers on her desk. No message comes. Her phone is silent, not a peep.

_'This is real. The text is genuine this time. He isn't just messing around this time.'_ Tears build in her eyes. The empty pit in her opens once more and swallows her. ' _What did I do?'_ Memories blazed through her mind, as she did the empty pit kept growing. Tears obscured her vision, she knew that she wasn't a easy person to deal with but she really hoped he would stick around. Her phone rung, his notification, she slowly and shakily grabbed it from her desk. 

**_Hello?_ **

Another message popped up

**_Can you respond? I was really worried about doing this._ **

_Yeah hi_

_Um sorry about that_

_Still friends right?_

**_Pfft why would we do that_ **

_'This sarcastic fuck'_

She flipped her phone over on her desk. The emptiness in her chest is filled with searing pain and hopelessness. Closing her eyes slowly, she reached out for the blade in front of her. She dragged the sharp cool metal across the skin of her hip bone. Small red beads popped up across the fresh cuts. She tipped her head back, eyes closed and mouth partly open in relief. She could feel the pain and emotion seeping from her body. _Numb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	5. Witchy things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just practicing and decided to post this

The witch looked over to the blond haired girl.   
"Would you let me tie you up?" Her voice was sultry and laced with seduction.  
The blond blushed "Haha umm I-I dunno?"   
The witch threw her head back and chuckled. She smiled evilly at the girl and moved closer.  
"It's fine baby I'll let you tie me up" She tapped the girls chin "Then we get to see the dominant side of that pretty face"  
The blond shook her head and nervously smiled.   
"You've only just met me and I'm sure there are other people that are more capable like uh yuri or something "   
The witch traced her jaw and leaned into her ear "oh really sweetheart" she whispered. The blond could feel the witches breath on her earlobe. She could only shiver and look shyly at the ground. Her face was bright red and a slight smile was present on her face. Gently the witch slid her hand to the girls chin and tilted it up   
" you look pretty when you smile don't hide it, love" she smirked and watched as the poor blond grew more uncomfortable. The blond gripped the bottom of her dress.  
"I uhh actually dont like my smile that much"   
The witch looked appalled and took a step away from her. The blond dropped her head again and pulled at the ends of her dress. The witch looked over the girl before her and flushed slightly   
"Personally I think its beautiful"   
"W-what?"   
"I think its beautiful" the witch had a slight red tint to her pale cheeks. She turned away from the girl, her long emerald green dress and midnight hair swirling around her . The blond stared in shock before mumbling out a barely audible thank you.   
"What?" The witch looked over her shoulder eyes narrowed   
The blond squeaked " thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	6. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post break up feels

One second 

You're still in shock, it doesn't feel real. You skimmed over the message and barely registered the words.

One minute 

You've reread the message again and again. There is still a chance it's a joke like last time. There is a chance this isn't real. You start crying.

One hour

Reality has set in and there is no denying the truth. He said for now but does he mean it? Even if he does it still hurts. You still scan your brain wondering what you did wrong. You cant stop crying. 

One day

It hurts. It hurts so bad. 'What happened? What did I do? This is my fault' echo in your brain. You aren't crying anymore but your chest feels heavier and it's harder to breathe now. 

One week 

The weight is now normal. You are used to it. You cant stop thinking of him, and feeling like you need to cry every time his name is mentioned. Incapable of coping and understanding you cling to the promise of for now and use alcohol as your solace.

One month 

You'd think it stop hurting by now. You'd think he'd be a distant memory, but he's not. Thoughts of him still haunt you, from the touch of his skin to the sound of his voice. You're better now. Alcohol is no longer a safe space. Yet you still cling to 'for now' and 'maybe' hoping things will work in your favor. They never do but the best you can do is hope.


End file.
